This invention relates generally to vehicle rearview mirror systems and, more particularly, to digital electrochromic rearview mirror systems.
Digital electrochromic mirror systems are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,721 entitled DIGITAL ELECTROCHROMIC MIRROR SYSTEM and U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,410 entitled DIGITAL ELECTROCHROMIC MIRROR SYSTEM, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such systems are capable of controlling the reflectance level of an electrochromic element from the output of a microcomputer.
Various forms of vehicle communication systems have been developed including wired networks, or busses, operating one of several known protocols. These include a LIN (Local Interconnect Network), a LAN (Local Area Network), a CAN (Car or Controlled Area Network), and the like. An advantage of such vehicle networks is that the wire harness to the mirror can be minimized to as few as three wires or so, yet provide a variety of functions. Wireless communication networks utilizing radio frequency and/or infrared communication for vehicles have also been proposed, such as those utilizing the BLUETOOTH protocol. Such wireless communication and the BLUETOOTH protocol are described in more detail in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/793,002, filed Feb. 26, 2001, entitled VIDEO MIRROR SYSTEMS INCORPORATING AN ACCESSORY MODULE, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,268, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Trainable garage door openers, such as a universal garage door opener available from Johnson Controls/Prince Corporation, Holland, Michigan under the trade name HOMELINK™, include a transmitter for a universal home access system, which replaces the switch in a household garage door opener that opens/closes the garage door. A garage door opener communicating with a smart switch that is programmable to a household specific code that is of the rolling code type, such as is available from TRW Automotive, Farmington Hills, Mich. under the trade name KWIKLINK™, is known to be mounted within vehicles. As described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,613 B1, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, the universal garage door opener HOMELINK™ unit or the universal home access KWIKLINK™ unit may be mounted at, within, or on an interior rearview mirror assembly. The KWIKLINK™ system is a low-current device that can, optionally, be operated off of a battery source, such as a long-life lithium battery. It is also compact and lightweight as executed on a single- or double-sided printed circuit board.